Night Pride:The Bully
'''Night Pride:The Bully '''is a fanfic written by billybug Synopsis After being jeered on by a rival animal in the tree, Kion & Rani tries to offer help to their daughter Binti Characters * King Kion (Billybug) * Queen Rani (Billybug) * Pasha (Billybug) * Varya (Billybug) * Binti (Billybug) * Baliyo (Billybug) * Kesi (Billybug) Quotes Binti:Bet you can’t run faster then me Kesi Kesi:Bet I can Binti (As the Lion Cubs Race, Binti Encounters Pasha, a Rival of Binti and the Daughter of Varya While Kesi overlooks) Pasha:Well, Well, if it isn’t Binti the princess Binti (Scared):Pasha, What are u doing here Pasha:Just thought I’d see the one and only rival of mine because I know your always scared of me, Wimp Kesi:Hey, Don’t call my sister a wimp Pasha:She might as well be a wimp cause she doesn’t have the confidence and strength to stand up to a bully Kesi:(growls) well she will find the confidence to stand up to a bully Pasha:Hmph, We’ll see (Pasha Leaves) Binti:Kesi, Where will i find my confidence from Kesi:Well, I know just the someones who can help you out (in the tree) Kesi:Momma, Dadda!! King Kion:(Yawn) Yes Kesi Queen Rani:(Yawn) What is it? Kesi:Well, Binti could use your help in gaining her confidence Queen Rani:Ok, but why Kesi:Tell them, Binti Binti:Well I uh-sort of uh Queen Rani:Sort of what Kesi:Go on Binti:Well there’s this one animal who keeps picking on me and I’m kind of uh, scared to stand up to her King Kion:What? Who’s this animal? Binti:Well her name’s Pasha and- Queen Rani:Pasha? Pasha the Tiger Binti:Yeah Queen Rani:Oh, well we’ll help u gain your confidence King Kion:Yeah you’ll feel stronger as long as you’re with us, princess Binti:Thanks Momma, Dadda **** Kion:Now, the first step to be confident is to use your strength so push that rock over there Binti:Okay (Binti tries to push the rock but fails) King Kion:Uh, Ok guess we’ll try again later ***** Queen Rani:OK Binti Next you have to show bravery so pretend Baliyo is the Pasha Tiger Baliyo (as Pasha):Rawr Get Lost Wimp Binti (Crying):Waaaa (Runs to a bush and hides) Queen Rani:No It’s OK Binti, Baliyo was just acting. You can come out now Binti:I just wish I was brave & strong like you and Dadda Queen Rani:Oh, Binti you will be if you keep trying Binti:OK Mamma I’ll keep trying Queen Rani:That’s my Daughter (After Several Training Sessions, Binti finally has her confidence and strength) King Kion:How do u feel, Princess Binti:Like I’m confident & strong Queen Rani:Now go stand up to that bully Binti:OK Mamma King Kion:We’re gonna watch right Queen Rani:Yes **** Binti:Uh hello P-Pasha Pasha:Well, Well, if it isn’t Binti the wimpy & scared princess Binti (scared):N-No im not scared Pasha:You sure sound scared to me, Wimp King Kion:(growls) no one calls my princess a wimp Pasha:Admit it, you wish your mommy and daddy were here don’t you, Wimp Binti (crying):Stop it! I’m not a wimp! King Kion:No! (Growls) Queen Rani:Binti, be strong Pasha:Wimpy the Princess, Why don’t you just run home to your mommy & daddy Binti (Crying):Stop it! Waaa King Kion:Hey! Stop Bullying my Daughter Queen Rani:You mess with her u mess with us Pasha (scared):K-King Kion, Queen Rani? King Kion:Yes! And leave my Daughter alone! (Roars) Pasha:Wooooooah Binti (Crying):Mamma, Dadda (runs to them for comfort) King Kion:There, There Princess it’s Okay Queen Rani:Yeah Binti:I feel safe when I’m with u Guys cause I love u Queen Rani & King Kion:We love u too, Princess Category:Billybug